The Best Lies
by Mortania Hottersander
Summary: A response to the "I Never Loved You" challenge posted by Kitty-Re. Oneshot. SS/LE. I can't write summaries but basically a bit of the blowout following the slip of the "M" word from our favorite Snarky Spy.


The Best Lies

BY: Mortania Hottersander

A/N & Disclaimer: I own no one. This is merely a play on the brilliant characters and story created by JK Rowling. We all bow to her greatness. I fail at summaries, btw.

* * *

_Lily's POV_:

To say that the days following my best friend's admittance of what he truly thought of me, I began to question everything. When the Fat Lady had told me that he had slept outside of the Gryffindor Tower, I knew. I knew why he wanted to apologize. Furthermore, I knew that without out a doubt, Severus Tobias Snape wanted to be more than just my friend-the devotion it must have taken to sleep outside of the Gryffindor Tower, to beg and plead with the Fat Lady to let him speak to me one more time-he was in love with me.

However, I couldn't bring myself to looking at him much less talking to him after he uttered those words that I thought would never fall from sweet Severus' lips. I am, of course, speaking about the incident which he called me "Mudblood". What an arse. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I wrote him a letter-telling him where I stood, and where he would stand in my view.

You are the only ones who will ever know what this letter contained. Unless, he shared it with anyone, which I highly doubt.

* * *

_Severus Tobias Snape,_

_I was clear the other night when I told you that you had chosen your way and I mine. Obviously, there comes a time when we must choose to move on from childish friendships. You just chose to pardon yourself abruptly by uttering that ONE word you had promised me you would never call me. I can't believe you did it. ALL BECAUSE I WAS DEFENDING YOU! You arrogant toe-rag, I think now that James was correct all those years. Calling you names, saying you were going to turn out a bad hat. Trust me, Severus, I had never imagined that you would be so quick to change your views. It was you who told me at nine years old that my blood didn't mean anything. Obviously, you were lying. What was your aim? What was your goal? Did you want to keep me all for yourself?_

_I know, Severus. I know that you still slept outside of the Tower the other night. I know why you did it._

_If things were different and you hadn't allowed those pathetic words to slip from your lips-there might've been a chance in the future. However, I see now what it was that was keeping me chained to you all these years. You showed me a magical world, told me I was normal. You tried to teach me new things, you showed me what true friendship was-up until the day I defended you. LIKE A FRIEND. Severus, I would like to let you know that I never loved you. Or rather, I'll love you no more.. You're as good as well dead to me, and I hope your Death Eater friends cast you out-for being a Half-Blood Prince._

_This is goodbye Severus, I don't think I want to see you again. Which will be impossible because we still have schooling left-but this is the end of our friendship._

_-Never,_

_Lily._

* * *

It had to end. I had to make sure of it. He was there, Severus, on my wedding day. He stood behind the trees at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest, watching the merriment. I saw him, but didn't acknowledge him. I was now married to James.

Severus tried to contact me one night when James was working late at the ministry. I ignored the Floo, and I ignored his letters. I ignored all attempts.

He was dead to me.

I never loved him.

The best lies are the ones we tell ourselves.

* * *

**END NOTES**: This story immediately popped into my brain the second I read this writing challenge on the forums. Posed by kitty-rae.

**RULES**: A writing challenge based around the quote:

_"I never loved you."_

Use the quote however you wish; you could repeat it throughout the story, only have it at the end or any other way you want. The only thing that I do ask that instead of it being as an underlying "issue" that it actually needs to be written at least once in the story whether in the narrative context or speech.

[/end rules]

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
